Match Made in Hell
by lavish-ing
Summary: AU: When a sudden turn of events caused Princess Kagura to be blackmailed by the notorious Prince, Okita Sougo. It turns out, it wouldn't be as bad becoming the wife of the devil sadist, in fact, they were a match made in hell. Rated M (Lemons and stuff) Okita x Kagura
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first OkiKagu fanfic. I hope you all enjoy this fanfiction!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama. :,)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kagura has a lot of unwanted baggage. From past experiences with men, and arrange marriages, she has been well known as the 'Untouchable Princess.' And so... she was not surprised at all to find another invitation. The invitation was from a prince, from some place, and for Kagura decide whether or not to waste her time. She stared at the card and sniggered. She was never the type to swoon to any type of man, but this time, she was conflicted whether she should or not. The letter has been sent from the notorious prince, Okita Sougo.

To be fair, they were both considered quite troublesome when it came down to settling down. Okita has been considered the _naughtiest_ prince throughout the country. Kagura has not only been considered the 'Untouchable Princess,' but also a snake for leading men on. Though Kagura would never admit up to her sins, Sougo has considered his sins a trophy.

Kagura stared at herself in the mirror, she smirked as she applied the dark red lipstick on her lips. She stands up as if she was ready to burn the country to the floor. Not that she would ever do that. Though she acted like she ruled the whole world.

"Hime-sama!" one of her servants yell, as they rush over the Vermillion haired princess.

"What is it Pachi boy?" Kagura asks in an annoyed tone, ready to head off to a nearby town and buy some more books. "The King and Prince Kamui have finally arrived after their long journey. They wish to see you." Shinpachi says in an exasperated tone. As the straight man, he had been having trouble keeping his composed attitude due to the troubles circulating around the family. More like, the problem of Kagura always ending up lonely, and her wishing to not seek help. Which ends up causing everyone trouble somehow.

"Tell them I have to run errands and will see them during supper. I do not have time to meet & greet men who have left me off and on throughout my life," Kagura said in a cold tone and started walking away. Shinpachi sighed, as the poor servant went back to see the King and Prince. Kagura was furious, _'How could they think I'd be happy to see them when all they have done was leaving me?!'_ she thought.

When she arrived at the carriages, she caught a glimpse of her brother and her Dad through a window. She made eye contact with them before turning her head and left without another troublesome staring contest. She balled her hands into a fist and clenched hard. She tried suppressing her anger but ended up failing to do so as she punched a hole on the seat.

"Ahh, Kagura-sama, is everything alright back there?" the driver asks, as Kagura huffed in response. "Everythings, _great_." Obviously, Kagura's obnoxious side decided to show up the same time someone asked a "stupid" question, as she likes to say. Once she finally reached the town, she felt relieved. She felt more comfortable amongst townspeople rather than being cooped up in the castle surrounded by fake smiles. During one her father and brother's expeditions, she made a decision to finally get out of the castle, and to this day, she still believed it was one of the greatest decisions she ever made in her whole life.

"Kagura-sama, we have arrived," the driver said and opened the door for her. She stepped out on her own, not forgetting to grab her parasol with her along with her small purse. "Thank you, pick me up at the usual time," Kagura said, and the driver merely nodded, and left. Sighing, she stepped her way inside the bookstore.

The smell of ink and paper hit Kagura's nose, and she smiled. She always thought books were boring growing up, but as she grew older, she started to fond novels. She roamed around the store before finally picking up three books. Kagura wasn't particularly happy with her purchases, but she was still glad to be able to find a couple books that caught her interest. Checking her pocket watch, she noticed that she had enough time left to get something to eat before heading back home. Leaving the bookstore, she quickly looks around to find a specific cafe she usually goes to during Saturday afternoons. After seconds of looking, she finally caught the glimpse of it.

Looking up the sky, she was glad today had been a great weather to go out. Though she knows she'll have to head back home and face her brother and father. In the end, she'll still feel like it will be a shit day even if she went out or not. Feeling slightly gloomy, she walked over to the cafe, noticing some stares come her way. Kagura didn't mind though, she had always been the center of attention throughout her life, and many people are probably wondering why a princess like her would be in town. Entering the cafe, she felt happy as she was greeted with smiles.

"Ah! Welcome back Hime-sama! The usual for today?" the worker asked happily.

"Yes," Kagura replied with a smile and followed the waitress to her usual spot in the cafe. She sat down, placing her books & purse on the table, and rested her parasol against the table. During her wait for her food to come, she silently read a book, feeling slightly mellow. A sudden breeze rushed by, causing a mass of petals to fly by. Kagura looked at the petals in awe, and at the same, the waitress placed her food on the table. "Thank you."

With that said, Kagura began eating her sponge cake and watched as a flower petal falls into her teacup. She giggled at the sight, and took a sip of her tea, feeling more relaxed already. After she finished dining, she grabbed the tiny folder that stated her check and placed her money inside. Standing up, she was ready to leave just when she noticed a rowdy group nearby. Minding her own business, she suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist. She turns around to meet a pair of crimson eyes. Kagura took a good look at him, he looked well built, sported a light browning hair color, and wore a fancy attire.

"Excuse me?" Kagura asks in confusion, as she was then dragged away in a corner. "Stop pulling on me," Kagura muttered, yanking her arm away, but his grip wouldn't budge.

"You're perfect," the man says, getting a good look at her. Kagura scrunched up her brows, and said "What?"

Again, Kagura was pulled, this time, in front of a rowdy group of people. _'Oh no, what is he going to do?'_ Kagura thought in her head, as she already felt a something bad was going to happen. "Attention everyone, I have an announcement," his voice was deep and rich. She felt his grip tighten around her wrist, and silently yelped. All the men turned around to his attention and looked at him intently. "This is my fiance, and I will be marrying her, and just her. I will take my leave now."

"Huh?!" the group exclaimed in unison, along with Kagura, who doesn't know what the hell was going on. She was then pulled again by the man who just claimed he was her fiance. Once they were outside, Kagura was finally able to set her hand free. As if in perfect timing, a carriage stops in front of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagura exclaimed, flustered at what just happened. She was trying her best to hold back punching the daylights out of the man.

"You'll find out soon... And for a royal, you have quite a foul mouth there Kagura-hime-sama," he smirked and entered the carriage without another word said. Kagura was stunned, she watched as the carriage goes away, and all she could think was how ridiculous everything was. _'Have I gone insane? Is that what I get for commiting so many sins?!'_ Kagura thought in her head and tried to calm herself. _'This must be a dream, this must be a dream, this must be...'_ she kept reminder herself in her head.

She felt as if she was gonna go insane, luckily her carriage came into view. Quickly rushing inside ignoring her driver, she tried breathing in and out to release some unwanted stress building up in her body. Kagura felt embarrassed, and harassed, not only that, she was furious. Never in her life has she felt that humiliated. She considered herself a classy royal who minds her own damn business. But today, she felt a different type of anger, an anger for revenge.

* * *

By dinnertime, Kagura was already dressed for dinner with her 'family.' It had been two years since her last supper with her brother & father. Though it should be something she should be happy about, she was not. Instead, she felt as if she wanted to hurl every time she saw their faces. She grew accustomed to tuning out whatever her father or her brother had to say to her. She claims that it's rude to tell someone what to do when they don't even know a single thing about them. In her dismay, she knew she was being rude, but she was fed up.

Kagura found her brother already sitting on one of the chairs, and she quickly made eye contact with him as she takes a seat.

"Well, if it isn't my dear little sister... How's this shitty castle treating you?" Kamui asks with the same smiling expression.

"Like hell," Kagura respond back in a deadpanned tone. Finally, the king came into view, and he both looked at the two siblings before taking a seat himself.

"It has been long since I last saw you Kagura, why didn't you see us when we asked you to? Are you forgetting that I am the king and-"

"Kamui, can you pass me the salt?" Kagura interrupted her father, already starting to eat her food. Kamui handed her the salt shaker, and she gladly grabbed it out of his hands, shaking some salt onto her food. Kagura looked at her father who had a shocked expression on his face. Shrugging, she continued eating her food.

"Kagura, how could you treat your father so coldly?!" Umibozu cried out, tears running down his face. "Does my own daughter not even love me back?!"

"Be quiet you old man," Kagura said acrimoniously to her father, flaring at him. "Stop whining like a baby, I thought you were the respectable king?"

That stopped Umibozu from crying and caused the whole table to turn silent. "Wait... did you actually think I'm a respectable king Kagura?" Umibozu was beaming with happiness as he rushed to give her daughter a hug. Before he could even get close to her, Kagura already stuck her foot out, hitting her father in the face. "Kagura I just want you to love me back."

"Get away from! Are you seriously a king!?" Kagura screech, as Kamui looked at the two as entertainment. "Kamui! Don't just sit there and watch! Get Papi away from me!"

"You called me Papi! Ahh, I'm so happy." The sappiness continued on until supper ended, and Kagura was only able to eat half her food ration. Sighing in annoyance, she sat in one of the chambers of the castle. She silently groaned in annoyance as her brother entered the room.

"Little sister."

"Big brother, what brings you this late at night, aren't you soon to depart to a long journey again?" Kagura said with a dark chuckle.

"I wish, but it seems that I'd be having to stay for three more days before I take my leave," Kamui replied back and sat in front of Kagura.

"What about Papi? Does he wish to finally stay and do his duties as a king? Or will he travel again, leaving all the work to me?" Kagura asks in a stern tone. Already half fed up with her conversation with her brother. Kamui's face darkened, as he too was being rather irritated at his sisters' sudden attitude.

"Your attitude of yours will be your worse enemy in the future," Kamui warned, and Kagura scoff.

"Like it hasn't already?" Kagura laughed darkly. "Look at us Kamui? You think this kingdom will last any longer?! The kingdom needs a king! Not a princess. The council doesn't even see me as a ruler in the near future, you think we'll be able to keep power for long?"

"Quiet! If they wish to overthrow us, let them do as they pleased! The country is dying already anyways... the kingdoms are losing their powers, soon an emperor will have to come and rule us all," Kagura scoffed. Kagura just sat there, feeling furious than before.

"Do you not understand what will happen if that happens?!" Kagura exclaimed in anger.

"I do! But there is nothing left for us to do... Just let it happen Kagura, you and I, even the King is unable to stop any of this mess from happening," Kamui got up from his seat, ready to leave his sister alone until Kagura stopped him.

"Then you're just gonna watch as the country falls into inflation and famine?" Kamui turned his head to Kagura, glaring at her.

"Stop thinking of those trivial matters, father and I have already given up on this kingdom already. Soon, you too will be joining us on a journey as nomads," finally, Kamui left without another word said, as Kagura stood in fury. She knew it wasn't going to last long, she had been helping out the good for nothing substitute king Sakata Gintoki since she was at a young age. Now that she's heard it from her family, she couldn't help but feel like utter crap.

Hearing the words finally hit her hard, she finally understood what it truly meant to give up. The words 'give up,' was never in her vocabulary, but now she's considering having second thoughts. If she tried to rule the kingdom, it would be impossible to do so. A girl like her would never receive the proper respect a man would receive. She looked down on the floor, she was shivering in anger. It was time for her to rest, and wake up for whatever fate has to give her.

* * *

Kagura woke up early. She felt restless, and thoughts of the events that took place yesterday kept her up at night. She looked at her reflection in front of her mirror. She had bags under her eyes, and her skin was paler. From all the stress she was having, it was harming her health. Kagura worried that the servants would notice, and she wishes for them to leave her alone.

Removing her nightgown, she walked over to her closet, briefly looking around to find something simple to wear. In the end, she decided to wear a plain dress. Looking outside her window, it was still quite dark, and Kagura decided to pass the time to go to the library and continue reading her newly bought books.

Opening the large door, Kagura enters the room, the smell of old paper and ink hits her face. Though it sounded unpleasant, Kagura enjoyed the smell of the library. She takes a seat on the large window sill, looking outside. A book in her hand, she read until she fell into slumber. During her rest, a familiar guest arrived at the castle.

"Welcome, Prince Okita Sougo."

* * *

 **A/N: I contemplated over and over again on this chapter. I was even planning on changing the course of direction that was going to happen but decided against it. I really wanted to extend this chapter, but then I felt like it will kill everything I was anticipating to do. I also believe that if I continued to extend the chapter, it'll just be a handful, and I don't want that to happen. :,) Honestly, I'm supposed to be doing my summer homework, but ended up creating this. It has not been edited, so feel free to tell me sentences that need to be fixed. Constructive criticism and reviews are also welcomed :). I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, it is quite rather short, but I enjoyed making the paragraphs more detailed since I am more used creating dialogue. If you liked it so far, please add in favorites, or follow! It'll keep me motivated to keep writing this story. Till' next time~ Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is currently summer where I'm at, and it has been extremely hot. I had the urge to create this chapter soon after the first chapter because I felt it only made sense to start the story where it would truly start off. The first chapter was sort of boring, so I hope this chapter wouldn't be as bad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :').**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Okita Sougo looked at the decaying castle in front of him. This was his first time visiting the Yato kingdom, and he finally understood why it has been dying. Not just from the look of the castle, but the surrounding towns as well. The wealthy begun gaining more power than the nobles which is becoming a big problem. With Okita's given knowledge of the state of the kingdom, he has more than one way of making a particular Yato his.

Shinpachi and a few other servants greeted the prideful prince at the gates, where he was then led inside the castle. Sougo was quite shocked to find the interior of the castle to be beautiful with medieval undertones and looked well kept. Upon first glance of the outside, he thought that it'd be the same on the inside.

"Prince Okita Sougo, we apologize for our master's absences. I will quickly get them right away, in the meantime, I hope you get yourself comfortable. I'll have one of the servants give you a tour of the castle if you'd like," Shinpachi said, bowing at Sougo.

"I'd be glad to take a tour of the castle," Okita said back, and Shinpachi replied back with a nod. Snapping his fingers, one of the servants rushed towards the prince, and Shinpachi hurried his way to wake up the King and the Prince. The maid in front of him stood poised and had a smile plastered on her face. Okita, being a man, couldn't help but look down at the chest area. To his dismay, he found nothing but a flat surface.

He then finally turned to look at the servant who seemed to not be pleased with Okita's action. "Hello, Prince Okita Sougo, I am Otae. I will be giving you the tour of the castle."

"Then please, shall we begin?" Something snapped inside Otae, but she held it in, and replied back with a forced smile "we shall." And they began their tour, but all throughout Okita felt bored. He wished to see the king, prince, and especially the princess soon. As they continued walking down a largely deserted hallway, Sougo notices a pair of two open doors. Ignoring Otae's information about the place, Okita welcomed himself inside the large library.

To Sougo's surprise, he finds Kagura in deep slumber. A book laid on her stomach and soft snores escaped from her mouth. Okita grinned at the sight, he couldn't contain himself from laughing in an evil manner. He suppressed himself though, and instead poked Kagura's cheeks to distract himself. With that one act, Kagura woke up from her deep slumber only to be shocked to see the prince. _'What the fuck is he doing here?!'_ Kagura thought.

"Seems like I'm still dreaming, well if you excuse, I'm just going to..." Kagura opened the large window, ready to jump off. Sougo grabbed her arm and pulled her down before she could do any more antics. "You know, from all the things you do, you sure pull a lot."

"Trust me, I can do more than just pull," Kagura saw a glint of lust in Okita's eyes, and mentally sniggered at the sight. "Ooh, I'm guessing you like being on top always," Kagura replied back playfully and released herself from Sougo's grasp. Suddenly, their moment was interrupted when Otae yelled out the prince's name over and over again.

Kagura arched a brow and smirked. _'That invitation was sent from him... huh...'_ She thought in her head and walked towards Otae. "Over here Otae," Kagura called out. The pair left the library and finally joined along Otae who seemed to be done with the tour. They walked back to the main chamber of the castle, Kagura, stealing quick glances at Okita during their brief walk.

When they finally reached the chamber, Kamui & Umibozu were already there, having their breakfast. "Ah! It's the long-awaited Prince Okita Sougo, please take a seat on whichever seat you desire," Kamui says. Okita sat on the nearest chair- Kagura doing the same. The servants soon quickly placed tea, and scones on the table near Kagura & Okita.

For moments stood silence until Kagura opened her mouth to speak. "What brings you here, Prince _Okita Sougo_?" Kagura asks, her voice oozing of playfulness. For Kagura, she was eager to hear his response. She was rather impatient when it came to, _arrangements_. Her mind already concluded some trouble will occur, and she was excited to the sound of trouble. Anything to keep her away from the castle for a while, and her idiotic family. Though she was still quite worried, she enjoyed trouble, but at the same time, she enjoyed minding her own business.

"I am here to make a proposal official.." Okita says, catching Kagura's attention. _'Oh no.. is he talking about what happened yesterday...?'_ Kagura thought, and she instantly started panicking.

"What might this proposal be?" Umibozu asks, ready to listen to whatever Sougo has to say. Though... it wasn't the same for Kagura, she knew what he was going to say, yet she decided not to do anything.

"A marriage proposal." The sound of ceramics breaking filled the room as Umibozu dropped his tea cup. "I'm sorry, it has seemed that I didn't hear you correctly... Did you say a marriage proposal?" Umibozu asks, chuckling nervously.

"Yes, I would like to marry your daughter Kagura," Okita says in a composed manner, this time while looking at Kagura. Kagura hesitated at first, but she decided to speak up.

"I believe that your proposal will have to be declined, Prince Okita Sougo," Kagura said with a smile on her face, taking a sip of her tea. The deep chuckle of the man next to her startled her. She looked at him as he continues to chuckle.

"Not unless I say to the public how their king has been leaving the castle non-stop on journeys.. hmm... let's say that were illegal?" Kagura's eyes widened, the words that escaped from Okita's mouth caused the other two to also stiffen.

"That's confidential! How do you know about that!" Kagura exclaimed, Sougo merely smirked, resting his head on the palm of his hand

"I have a lot of men who are willing to do all the dirty work... So, shall we make this proposal official? Or shall I continue on..?" Okita was smug about it all. He takes out a folder containing a contract and a pen. Kagura bit her lip, she gripped the arm of the chair tight, wondering why her brother nor her father did not say anything.

In frustration, and in desperation, Kagura spoke ", where do I sign?" Okita looked at her with a sadistic grin and handed her the pen & folder. "You made an excellent choice Princess," Sougo says. Kagura glared at the man and wrote her signature on a line with an 'x' next to it. She handed back the folder & pen back to Okita, who gladly grabbed it back.

"I assure you, your decision will not go in vain."

* * *

Kagura laid down on her bed, replaying what happened in the morning. She groaned and stood up from her bed to go talk to the only person she could talk to; Gintoki. Walking her way to the lazy, perm-head, she finds him in his office, surrounded by papers.

"Gin-chan!" Kagura yells, quickly walking towards the silver-head who groaned in response. He gets up and looked at Kagura with the same dead fish look. "I don't have time for this Kagura, leave me alone!" Gintoki says back groggily and immediately goes back to sleep. Kagura, who was already pissed at the old man's attitude, sat on his stomach and started to punch him.

"Ow, ow, ow! Okay! I'll get up!" Gintoki says, Kagura got herself off of the man, and he finally got up. "What do you want?" Kagura hugged her knees and looked at him with a pout.

"I-I'm getting married," Kagura stuttered, fidgeting with her fingers. She looked at Gintoki, waiting for his response, but she just received a hearty laugh from the man.

"Good joke Kagura! Now let me go back to sleep," Kagura smacked his stomach, and glared at him. "I'm not joking you bastard!" It was quiet for a few seconds until Gintoki says ", Wait, so you're not lying?" Kagura shook her head as a response, "Are you sure?" Kagura nodded her head. "Positive?!" Kagura slapped him in the face before saying "I said I'm getting married you fucking idiot, can't you just believe me ?!"

"Okay, okay, I believe, just tell me who's the unlucky man..." Gintoki groaned standing up to go to his desk which composes of unfinished letters and unsigned papers. "More like an unlucky bride..." Kagura murmured.

"So...? Who is it?" Gin asks. Kagura just merely looked at him with a deadpanned expression and sighed. "Someone who's unimportant," Kagura shrugs, ready to walk away. Feeling neglected and hurt... Or it was just her way to be petty. Either way, she would just have been entertained for the turn of events that will occur.

"Awe... Come on Kaura-chan~ Give this old man a break, who is it?" Gin asks again. Kagura waved him off and begun to walk away. "Either way I'm gonna find out!"

"Whatever! Hope Tsukky dumps you!" Kagura yells back, already at the foot of the door. "Why you-" Gintoki's voice was cut off when Kaura shut the door close, heaving another sigh.

She began to realize the amount of burden that will come if she marries the intolerable man. Walking down the empty hallway, and mindlessly walking around the castle, she finds herself outside. Surrounded by bushes of flowers, she sits down next to a tree, lazily looking around. "I wish I brought a book with me," Kagura murmured to herself. Closing her eyes, making herself to fall asleep again, she notices a presence in front of her. She opens her eyes to find Okita standing in front of her.

"Fancy seeing you here," Kagura greeted teasingly. Never in her life would she ever take anything into consideration, and whatever the man had to her, she would just pull up a front.

"Likewise," Sougo says, taking a seat next to hers. Kagura arched a brow at him, but shrugged off the thought of telling him to 'fuck off.' Believing whatever will happen next will give her more entertainment than from this morning.

"I've been thinking..." Kagura starts off "... why choose me? There are, of course, better candidates than me." Looking at him, she waited patiently for him to reply, and he merely shrugged.

"It just has to be you, there's no backing out now," Okita says back. Kagura though was not happy enough with his simple reply and began to pry.

"Are you sure? I bet you have one of those moments in life where you fell in love, and then you became heartbroken, snapped, and became the quote on quote 'naughtiest Prince' to ever exist. Am I wrong?" Kagura knew she was being rude, but she couldn't help herself but pry into it.

"Ridiculous, I have you know I have a reputation to keep, and love, at first sight, is nothing but a farce. I like to keep my women fresh," Okita scoffs, and Kagura just grinned, thinking he was just bluffing. "What about you? 'Untouchable Princess,' got any stories to share?"

"I have no such stories to say, unlike you, I just enjoy toying with men. Nothing more, nothing less," Kagura replied back, resting her head on the palm of her hand.

"Hmm... I'll take your word for it, but just a warning, there will never be a moment where I will ever give in to you," Okita says firmly, and Kagura just rolled her eyes. "Our marriage is a political, of course, nothing will happen," Kagura says back, then smirked at him "... unless you want something to happen?"

Kagura got up, and then directed her attention back to the Prince ", but that will never happen, since you said yourself, love is just a farce. It would just be down right textbook cliche. And so... I'll take your word for it," Kagura says offering her hand out. Okita gladly look took her hand and got up himself. Before Kagura would let go of his hand, Sougo tightened his grip. "What?"

"We'll be having dinner with my family next week," Okita says firmly. Kagura groaned in response murmuring to herself ", I don't even have dinner with my family, what expects him that I would also come."

"Did you say something?" Sougo asks, finally releasing his grasp from Kagura.

"Nope, nothing at all," Kagura replied back with a fake smile.

* * *

 **A/N: This was unexpectedly short. Shorter than the first chapter, please bear with me. I don't practically enjoy writing fanfictions as much as I use to when I was 11. I have no sense of direction or creativity, so if it seems slow or boring, just understand I just have a hard time pushing myself. Also, I have been reading way too much KakaSaku fanfics... Like wtf, LMAO, and 99% is rated M, take my word for it. I have been extremely tense lately also, my summer break is almost over, and I haven't done most of my homework. Some1 plz send help. Anywho, I hope this chapter wasn't much of a drag. Till next time~ Ciao!**

 **P.S.: this might be a pain for the readers, but please bear with my horrible grammar skills. To this day, I still wonder how I passed Honors English with an A+.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: THERE IS SOME LEMON ON THIS CHAPPY BECAUSE I LIKE THE KINK I really wish I had the fucking motivation to do my homework. Summer is nearing its end, and I'm here writing this fanfic for my own personal pleasure/ entertainment... But at the same fucking time, I hate writing, so I don't know whether I'm torturing myself or having fun. Anyways, the first & second chapter was boring, this third chapter might be also boring. This chapter might also be super fucking short also! But hey! Who the fuck knows! I don't know how this story will end, I'm still thinking about it. To be honest, I don't know what I'm doing, so here! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kagura stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked at herself, pinpointing what was missing with her look. Her hair was done nicely, her dress looks 'fan-fucking-tastic' as she describes it, and her heels gave her the amount of height she wanted. Turning her body around, she met her gaze with the lazy-perm head Gintoki.

"Gin-chan, how do I look?" Kagura asks, Gin just merely raked her up and down before shrugging. "You look the same as any other day, who is there to impress?" he replied back lazily as he picked his nose. "Wait... don't tell me it's for the future husband?" Kagura merely grinned and placed a hand on her hip.

"In fact, I actually am dressed up for the future husband. I'm having dinner with the in-laws," Kagura replied back. Gintoki jaw dropped and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Wait, so you weren't actually joking?" Kagura glared a the man in front of her and rolled her eyes. "I said I wasn't joking, the future husband is even picking me up," Kagura replied back with a sigh as she continues to look at herself in the mirror.

"Wait... So horse & carriage, and everything?!"

"Yes!" Kagura yells back, turning around to see the same shocked expression from earlier. Then Gintoki's expression changed from shocked to disappointed. Crossing his arms and shaking his head, Kagura rolled her eyes at him. "What is it now?"

"How could wear _that_! When meeting the in-laws?!" Gintoki says in a dramatic tone. "What do you mean?" Kagura asks and looked at herself in the mirror again to double check what was wrong with her appearance.

"That dress looks like a rug, put it back on the floor," Gin replied back, standing up, and looked at Kagura's appearance with a bit more seriousness.

"First you tell me I look the same as any other day, now you tell my dress looks like a rug! You're acting more like a mother-in-law than the future one!" Kagura exclaims, slapping the man away. Gin glared at her, and sat back down on her bed, grabbing his graphic novel, and continued to read it. Kagura's dress did not look like a rug, in fact, it was a black off-the-shoulder dress, with embroidered roses. The skirt goes down, up to her ankles, and there was a slit on the right side of the skirt, but at a modest length.

"Well, it's not going to be my fault when the future in-laws say how you should be on the floor and become their doormat," Gintoki says in a gossiping manner. Kagura sighed in response and realized what she was missing. Going through her vanity, she found her signature dark red lipstick and applied it on her lips. Smacking her lips together, she looked at herself in her mirror with a smile.

Turning around, she checked the time, and she noticed that there were ten minutes left before Okita's arrival. "Okay Gin-chan, you can leave now," Kagura says, as the perm-head got up gleefully, and rushed out of her room with joy. Shaking her head, Kagura sprayed some perfume on her and took one last look at herself before turning her heel to see a particular figure blocking her doorway.

"Is this a start of a porno?" Kagura blurred out absent-mindedly until she realized what she said. Her eyes widened, and Okita tried his best to hold his laugh. In the end, Sougo shuddered, holding his mouth to stop his laughter, while Kagura covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"I didn't think you'd actually be quite a pervert, Princess Kagura," Sougo says teasingly after laughing at Kagura who rolled her eye in response. She crossed her arms, beneath her boobs, causing them to be more emphasized. Okita seemed to notice and watched as the boob bounced.

"I'm not a pervert, if anything, you're the most perverted here... Sadistic bastard," Kagura murmured the last two words to point that it was barely audible. She then took the notice of Okita's eyes trailing on her chest. "My eyes are up here," Kagura says in a bored tone. Sougo chuckled in response, then catches her gaze. They look at each other for a few seconds before Okita decided to speak up.

"You know, my eyes could do much more than just look there... We could skip the dinner if you'd like, I'd be happy to show you something worthwhile..." Sougo played it cool, but Kagura just smiled as she walked up to him. Once she was just inches away from his body, she grabbed Okita's shoulder and whispered something in his ear.

"You wish," she whispered, then walked past him. Sougo's eyes widened. It was one of those few rare moments in his life where he was rejected. He smirked and thought of how Kagura was a great challenge for him to conquer. Soon.

* * *

Kagura stared outside, trying her best to keep her pounding heart at a steady rate. The carriage was big enough for the both of them to have a great distance from each other yet, someone decided to make sure they were rather close.

"You know that women who are prone to frowning are considered a warning for men to back off from them," Okita blurted, catching Kagura's attention. She swift her head towards him, and they met each other's eyes.

"I suppose you are correct... though, you could say, women might just be tired from getting played," Kagura replied back, resting her head on the palm of her hand. Her elbow against the window pane, she looked as if she was bored out of her mind. The distance between the two Kingdom's was not that great of a big distance, it would just take more time getting there.

"Have you eaten lunch, I understand it is rather bothersome for a woman to stay in this carriage for a great amount of time without eating," Sougo says, chuckling lightly afterward.

"There is nothing to worry about, I have eaten my lunch. I would say though, that it's quite a drag for me to just come for _dinner_. I suppose you are planning to make me stay the night, Prince Okita Sougo?" Kagura asks, arching her brow. She thought more than once why the man in front of her would suddenly ask to have dinner with him and his family. Not only that, to offer her a ride.

"It seems you have caught me," Sougo says, putting his arms up in surrender playfully. "I just like to keep the women who will be mine in my hold... Until the morning of course. I can't make you ride back to your kingdom at a scandalous time."

"Oh sure, I believe everything you say Okita-sama. I assure you that I am not thinking about how you just want to take advantage of the poor Princess who has never been to another Kingdom," Kagura says sarcastically, laughing lightly afterward. Kagura's ignorance towards other kingdoms was high. She rarely left the kingdom she was born and raised in, and even if it was those few rare moments, it would usually be brief and businesslike.

"I'm guessing this will be your first stay at a different kingdom."

"Precisely," Kagura replied back dryly. She turned her gaze outside again, watching as they pass by rural areas. Though she didn't look like she was excited, inside, she was rather skeptical of the differences between her kingdom and his. She read about the different kingdoms surrounded hers, but she couldn't help but think of what great differences it would be.

Of course, there would substantively be differences in customaries. But the tiniest details always made Kagura excited, and wonder what else is there to explore. During her childhood, she would usually recall feeling great happiness whenever her father or her brother gifted her with weird items that were from different places.

"That seems rather odd, considering your father & your brother leave to travel. Leaving you constantly. Don't you ever get tired of that?" Okita asks her, she shrugs in response. After multiple years of being left, she had gotten so used to it that she gets mad when they come back. Almost as if she's used the loneliness and whenever they come, they fill in the void in her heart that she doesn't want to be filled.

"There is nothing for me to complain about. And I don't ever recall asking for pity, it seems that you need to mind your own business, Prince Okita," Kagura muttered back dryly. Her tone was rather sharp, but it didn't stop Sougo from asking.

"I understand that it is none of my business, but as your future husband, I must know... For future plans. You understand, right?" Kagura knew it, this is more than just a political marriage, it was something of value. What did he want, or what did he need? Kagura's thoughts run wild as she continued to create scenarios in her head.

"I understand," Kagura replied back. She was still unsure why this marriage is happening. In the beginning, she was angered but remained calm for the purpose of keeping sanity throughout the kingdom. Later on, she felt amused to see what will happen next... Now, she was unsure what to think of. Everything is was either going too fast for her or just unclear. She wished someone will tell her everything, why it's happening, or whatever she wishes to ask.

They continued to travel until they reached the bored. The sun has already set, and they traveled in the dark until they reached a town. Kagura was in awe, the town was rather lively even during the night. As they pass by, she noticed different things and enjoyed the structure of the buildings.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Very, it has been long since I visited a place where I am unfamiliar with," Kagura replied back, still looking outside. Okita smiled at her, he was rather amused at the sight of Kagura act like a little kid.

Once they reached the castle, it was already around nine, and Kagura was starving. Well, both of them were rather famished. As they entered the gates, Kagura couldn't help but feel amazed at the size of the castle. Compared to hers, it was on a grander scale, but she didn't mind. The carriage comes to a full stop, and someone opened the doors immediately afterward. Kagura exits the carriage, feeling slightly better after the long ride sitting on her bum.

"Welcome Princess Kagura," the castle servants greeted, bowing their heads to her. She simply nodded and followed Okita behind. As they enter, Kagura was in awe. The castle was adorned in Victorian interior design. The place was brightly lit up, and it was loud, different from her castle where it was always quiet, and rarely ever loud. Though the boisterous crowd was something she slowly started to admire. The servants were talking to one another, and the guards were rather disciplined.

They reached a large dining room, and Kagura was finally able to see why it was rather boisterous. There was a handful of people talking to each other. Some arguing, joking, or just having a normal conversation, but as soon as Okita entered the room, they all became silent. The room became stiff, and the atmosphere became stuffy to the point where Kagura felt uncomfortable. ' _The power of the sadist,_ ' Kagura thought to herself.

"Welcome back Prince Okita Sougo," in unison, they all have him a respectful bow. Sougo nodded in response, then motioned Kagura to introduce herself.

Kagura slightly walked forward, then bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Princess Kagura from the Yato Kingdom, please take great care of me." Kagura had pride and her voice was firm. She straightens up from her now and saw a number of open mouths she received.

Slightly taken back, she steps back. Hiding behind Sougo, she clenched to his uniform. "Did I do something wrong?" Kagura whispers to Okita who merely chuckled. He informed her that everything was fine and that his men were merely shocked at the proper greeting they received.

When they were finally settled in, the group became lively again. Kagura sat next to Okita as he introduces each one of his men to her. "This is Hijikata, he's nicotine addict, and he has a mayo addiction," Sougo says bluntly. Kagura almost choked on her food but was able to stop herself as she grabbed the cup of water next to her. She wasn't sure why she was slowly feeling more comfortable surrounded by the men around her. If it wasn't for the warm welcome she received, she would've never enjoyed herself.

"Sorry for being silent when you introduce yourself, your highness," Kagura turned her head to the voice she heard, and she saw a man with black hair. "No, it's alright. I should be the one apologizing, I must have caused you trouble," Kagura quickly replies back. She didn't want anyone to be at fault.

"We were all just surprised at your proper attitude. It was much different from the other women Prince Okita has brought to the castle," he confessed. Kagura couldn't help but smile, she knew the prince she will soon marry was a total womanizer, but she didn't expect his 'family' to be disgusted by his sex life.

"Is that so... Oh, pardon me, it seems that I never asked for your name. It is very rude of me," the man awkwardly chuckled in response and told Kagura to sit up from bowing. "My name is Yamazaki, but I assure you that I am nothing to be worried about."

"I'm sure that it's false, considering that Prince Okita himself told me that this was dinner with his family," Yamazaki's eyes widened, then he shook his head, telling her that Sougo was merely just saying it to tease her. "Still, you are still considered family."

Dinner went by fairly quickly, and Kagura was lead to her room. Standing out in the balcony, Kagura sighed as a cold breeze goes by. She hugged herself and regretted going outside. Despite the thought, she continued to stay at her spot, looking outside. The night finally settled down, and it was quiet. Kagura thought of all the possibilities that would occur in the following days. She wished that this was just a prank, and everyone would start laughing at her stupidity for falling for their plan.

"Kagura-sama, the bath is ready," she heard a servant say, she quickly turned around and walked back inside the warm room.

"Thank you," Kagura replied back, the servant merely bowed, and walked away, closing the door behind her. Kagura entered the bathroom suddenly engulfed by the steam. She heard splashing sounds and scrunched up her brows. She ignored the noises and continued to peel off her clothes. The dress fell on the floor, and Kagura gathered up the dress then placed it on the counter next to her.

"So you wear the sexy type," a voice startled her, and she quickly turned around to find Okita dripping wet. Rivulets of water went down his toned stomach, and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I knew you were a pervert, but I didn't know you were a stalker too," Kagura hissed, trying to cover her body with her arms. Kagura couldn't help but ogle at him though, he looked rather hot..., especially without a top. Kagura was able to see his muscles, and his wet hair made her feel... well, turned on. Wild thoughts came into her head, but she quickly brushed them off.

"Thinking about how you'd want to fuck me right now?" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she merely rolled her eyes.

"Think as you wish, but I need to take my bath now," Kagura replied back dryly, ignoring his question. Sougo chuckled, then smirked. He wanted to tease her more, he wanted to see all the expressions she had in store for him.

"Would you like for me to join you?" Okita asks jokingly.

"Do as you please," Kagura replied back mindlessly, she was tired and she didn't want to exhaust her energy that's left inside of her to be arguing about bathing. Sougo, surprised by her response stayed still as Kagura faced away from him, and continued to remove the rest of her garments. Okita's eyes trailed at her fit body and thought about how nice it would be for his hands to roam around her naked body. Kagura couldn't help but snigger, knowing that her future husband is a huge womanizer and is probably enjoying her strip show. She enters the bath and sat down feeling a sudden wave of relaxation.

"Well... are you going to join?" Kagura asks teasingly. They were too much alike... they both enjoyed teasing each other, and they were both considered players. If their relationship continues, it would be too alphas fighting each other neck to neck for dominance. Closing her eyes, she did her best relax as a heavy sigh escaped from her mouth. After a few seconds, she heard a splashing sound. Opening her eyes she finds Okita sitting in front of her. She felt his legs extend next to hers until they were next to her waist.

She was now currently between his legs, and her foot felt something... Kagura tried her best from giggling, her foot was touching his balls. "So, is this the part where I massage you with my foot?" Kagura asks teasingly.

"I'm kinky, but I'm not that kinky-"

"Pfft, you know, that I know, that is not true. Out of all the people in this country, you would be considered the kinkiest," Kagura retorts.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Suddenly, Kagura felt his foot trail her abdomen. "What are you doing, Prince Okita Sougo?" Kagura breathed out, her breathing suddenly slowing down.

"What do you mean, Princess Kagura? I'm just trying to please my future wife," He replies back, continuing to touch her abdomen then trailing down to reach her womanhood. Kagura's flushed face was the same color as her hair, and Okita couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her getting turned on. Kagura wasn't the type to loose, and she smirked as she started rubbing his balls with her foot, then trailed up to reach his penis. Sougo growled in response as his erection hardened.

"Do you enjoy being touched, Prince Okita?" Kagura whispered seductively as she continued to rub him. They continue to make eye contact, their eyes filled with lust. Kagura stopped touching his erection and crawled up close to him. Sougo watched her carefully, she looked like a tiger sneaking up to her prey. She sat on his lap, and they continued to stare at each other. Kagura's hands trailed from his chest down to his erection. She held him, wrapping her fingers around his shaft, and then slowly doing up and down.

Sougo's voice hitched, as he watched his future bride rub him. He grabbed her neck, ready to smash his lips to hers and take her in right now but he was stopped by her hand. "No kissing Okita-sama," Kagura says breathlessly as she started kissing his jawline. She felt her vagina tighten at the sound of Sougo's slow breaths. Both of their chests touched as Kagura continued to rub him, her speed increasing each time.

Okita felt his ego shrinking, he couldn't believe a woman would ever decline him like the way she did. He wondered why she wouldn't let him kiss her, it made him frustrated. The way she teased him, it made him angry inside. He looked at her pink plumped lips, wanting to just bite them and then kiss her hard. A sudden thought came to his mind, and his hands trailed around her naked body then reached to her womanhood. He started to rub her with his hands, and Kagura couldn't help but squeak in response.

Sougo chuckled at the sound, he wished to hear more sounds coming from her. He started trailing butterfly kisses from her neck down to her collarbones. She whimpered in response, wanting to just feel the pleasure, but she continued to rub him. She didn't want to loose from the battle they were having. "Why won't you let me kiss you, Kagura," his husky voice whispered into her ear. She moaned as his breath tickled her sensitive skin. Two of his fingers suddenly went inside her, and she whimpered. Closing her eyes, her mouth touched his ear, her heavy breathing falling onto his skin, causing Sougo to groan.

"Wouldn't it make things more interesting, Okita-sama...? I didn't know what we were dropping the honorifics..." Kagura panted into his ear.

"Just call me Sougo, if you don't... I might have to spank you," Sougo replied back. Kagura smirked, and then kissed Sougo's neck. The water continued to splash, and Okita's fingers continued to make wonders as he inserted a third finger inside her. As soon as that happened, Kagura's breath hitched.

"O-Okita-sama," Kagura stuttered, completely dazed, yet still continued to rub him.

"What did I say about calling me?" Kagura felt a sharp pain when Sougo slapped her ass, hard.

"Ah! Sougo..." She yelped out, and Sougo smirked in response and suddenly increased his pace inside of her. Both of them were reaching their point, Kagura's stomach started to tighten, and she wanted to come all over his fingers. Both of them started panting harder until they reached their ecstasy. Sougo's groan and Kagura's moans filled the bathroom as they came at the same time.

Kagura's body laid against Sougo's lazily, both were slightly panting. Their eyes still filled with lust, they didn't want to end it just there. Both of them knew it wouldn't be much of a difference if they had sex or not, it was just matter of limitation. Once they made up their mind, both their minds made up into the same conclusion... that whatever they would do next, it would be just for sex, and only for sex.

* * *

 **A/N: YOOOOOO, I don't know what I just wrote because I never wrote lemon before, so this might be shitty. Honestly, I didn't think I would come to a conclusion to make them fuck, but heyyyyyyyy. For me, I don't think it felt rushed, mainly because I want to do something... dramatic? LMAO okay, or maybe I'm just a huge pervert, but whatever. This is unedited as usual, soooooooooo if you see anything that needs to be fixed, please tell me. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcomed :) Anyways! 'Till next time~ Ciao!**


End file.
